


A Boy and His Raven

by Serenityreview



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where the Outsider is a witch and Corvo is his raven familiar. On a full moon night the Outsider tries to make Corvo a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and His Raven

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something for Halloween and this is the result. This fic is not the best but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

The Outsider slammed the Grimoire shut.

“Who the fuck wrote this thing? The consistence of mushroom soup? What kind of instruction is that?” He shoved the heavy book off of his lap; it fell on to the floor with a dull thud. The young witch sighed and picked out another book from his desk and began to study its pages. He knew he saw the spell somewhere. He flipped through the spell book. 

“Nope, not this one either.” He grabbed another book.

“Corvo! I found it!” He called out to his raven familiar. The bird flew down from his perch onto his master’s arm making a quizzical noise as he went. The Outsider reaches out to pet the raven. 

“Now I just need all of these things for the ritual.” He told the raven. Corvo doesn’t respond. 

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun!” The Outsider walked downstairs to his little shop with Corvo perched on his shoulder. The only people that visit his shop are gang members and other witches so he wasn’t expecting to be busy and began to rummage through the storages boxes for the right ingredients for the potion. As he worked he felt Corvo tense up on his shoulder, which meant someone was approaching the shop. 

Corvo didn’t like people. He barely allowed the Outsider near him during their first few months together. The Outsider had found Corvo next to a dumpster with a broken wing and a mangled leg. He still had the scars from when Corvo pecked him during that first encounter. It took a lot of healing salve and blood ox sausages to get Corvo to trust him, but Corvo still doesn’t trust anyone else. 

A Hatter walked through the door getting blood and dirt all over the place and he walked up to the Outsider. 

“I need salve,” He demanded, “And also some poison.” 

The Outsider hands him two vials, “That’ll be 100 coins for the salve and 150 coins for the poison.” 

The Hatter drops the coins on to the counter and left. Corvo relaxes a bit and began to preen his feathers. It’s a shame he’s missing so many ingredients but he’ll just have to make a few adjustments to the spell to make it more cost efficient after all where in the world was he supposed to find a feathered serpent tooth or the liver of a blasphemer? Besides the full moon was only in a few days and this potion need to be done by then. 

He began to cut up the ingredients when someone else walked in to the shop. It was the assassin Daud. 

“What do you want Daud?” The Outsider said in a flat tone.

“Salve, and also I found something you might be interested in.”

“Really now? What might that be?”

Daud pulled a fang out of his pocket. “It’s the fang of a feathered serpent.”

“Really? How are you sure?” The Outsider kept his tone neutral. 

“Took it from a noble’s house. Figured it must be expensive.” Daud shrugged. 

“You still need to pay me for the salve.”

“I want the good salve, not the watered down version you sell to the gangs.”

“Fine. I’ll trade you my good salve for the fang and 100 coins.”

Daud hands over the fang and the coins and the Outsider hands him a big vial of healing salve. 

“Now get out.”

Daud leaves.

The Outsider examined the fang. It looked like an ordinary snake fang to him.

“What do you think Corvo? Real or fake? Did he just cheat me out of money?” 

Corvo pecked at the fang in the witch’s palm and croaked. The Outsider went back to preparing the potion. 

-

“Okay, Corvo I just need you to stay inside the circle.” The Outsider told his familiar before placing Corvo down in the middle of the ritual circle with a pile of meat that was soaked in the potion. 

The Outsider began the chant under the full moon’s light. It was a ritual that will give his beloved familiar a human form. The circle began to glow as magic crackled through the air. It was working. After the dust settled there was a man standing in the middle of the circle, a very naked man who happens to look very Serkonan.

“Corvo?”

Corvo didn’t reply verbally but he did nod.

“It worked!” The Outsider exclaimed and hurriedly wrapped a blanket around Corvo’s shoulders and quickly began to take down the ritual site. He then walked home with his newly human familiar in tow. 

-

Human Corvo was very quiet and he mostly responds by nodding or shaking his head. He doesn’t protest anything the Outsider did but he also didn’t give any concrete answers about the transformation. 

“I wish you would actually say something.” 

“Okay.” Corvo whispered; his voice hoarse. 

The Outsider just stared at his familiar and laughed before cuddling up to Corvo because the room is freezing and Corvo was so warm. They fell asleep like that.

-

In the morning Corvo was a raven again; a raven that didn’t appreciate being squished under his master’s arm.

“Shit, I guess the spell was only temporary.” 

Corvo just settled on the Outsider’s shoulder and demanded breakfast. 

-

A month later during the full moon Corvo became human again much to the Outsider’s surprise. Even more surprising was how much Corvo talked this time around. He told the Outsider how he liked getting his head scratched and how the Outsider should set up a birdbath for him. This became their monthly routine of cuddling on the Outsider’s bed and discussing their thoughts various things that happened through out the month. The Outsider had never been happier and neither had Corvo.

And that is the story of the witch and his beloved raven.


End file.
